


Tank Girl Self-Love

by kokonotsu



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonotsu/pseuds/kokonotsu
Summary: With Miho away, Yukari enjoys an intense self-pleasure session...
Relationships: Akiyama Yukari/Nishizumi Miho
Kudos: 6





	Tank Girl Self-Love

Masturbation was important to Yukari; after a tank battle or training it was the best way to relax. Returning to her quarters when nobody was about she’d often strip down to her undies, sink into her pillows and stroke herself contentedly. She knew some of the other girls masturbated in the showers after a match, and she did as well, often exhibitionistically half-wishing another girl would find her in the act. It was through masturbation that she had Miho had changed from friends to lovers – first they would practice kissing just as friends, then when they discovered they had a mutual liking for masturbation they began to masturbate together. Slowly but surely they started to experiment with touching one another before this inevitably gave way to full sex. 

Miho, the commander who Yukari adored with all her being, was often slow to orgasm during sex as she derived much of her pleasure from lengthy foreplay. Yukari was all too happy to oblige with this and loved to worship every part of the other girl’s body, from teasing her nipples to giving slow, deep kisses on her neck. But the problem was this meant it often took a while for Yukari to get her own orgasm, which was another reason masturbating was so gratifying for her. 

***

Tonight, Miho was far away on a training programme, and Yukari’s thoughts inescapably turned to her as she lay on her bed, clutching one of her pillows. She knew Miho would be back soon, but she wasn’t sure quite when and this pained her greatly. The thought of Miho’s kisses made her flutter and before she knew it, Yukari was pulling on her quickly hardening nipples, and struggling free of her skirt. Imagining Miho’s hands on her, and her whispered words in her ear, made her feel warm all over, as she began to gently tease her clit through her underwear. 

She unfastened her panzer jacket and began to work into a rhythm, stroking her pussy with one hand and kneading a breast with another. The image of Miho in her mind drew more and more vivid as she imagined their deep kissing and nipples rubbing together. Now completely naked as she pulled her moist panties from her legs, Yukari’s fingering became increasingly intense as her thoughts were overcome with images of Miho’s tongue on her clit and her fingers exploring her pussy. 

Yukari changed positions and got on all fours, rubbing her pussy from behind. Masturbating so unashamedly at the thought of Nishizumi-dono – I should be disciplined for this, thought Yukari, her face completely red. She imagined Miho taking her with the strap-on, stretching both arms behind her and pounding her incessantly. Miho was an unassuming girl but Yukari knew how she loved feeling powerful when she wore the strap-on and fucked her girlfriend hard. It was this loss of control that Yukari loved the most; just surrendering and letting Miho have her way with her was a sheer delight. 

Still rubbing herself intently, Yukari’s mind began to wander further still, imagining Miho not with a strap-on but with a real flesh and blood member. The thought of Miho’s rock-hard girldick ravaging her insides drove Yukari crazy and she began to squeeze her clit even tighter. She then imagined what it would be like to take this imagined girldick in her mouth… on her knees with Miho’s twitching cock in front of her, she would start by kissing and caressing her drooping balls, before licking the girl’s shaft up and down. Then, she’d put the tip in her mouth and swirl her tongue around it, feeling Miho hardening further still. Yukari felt close to orgasm as she imagined Miho face-fucking her, grabbing her tightly by the hair and forcefully sliding her up and down her now fully erect girldick in an insatiable rhythm. 

She knew she wasn’t worthy of her commander’s love so didn’t mind if Miho got a little rough with her; whether it was having her hair pulled or being on the receiving end of a much-deserved spanking, Yukari craved it utterly. Therefore if Miho did have a dick, Yukari reasoned, it would only be suitable to let her girlfriend ejaculate in her mouth. Still touching herself on the bed in all fours and gasping for breath, Yukari’s eyes widened at the thought of Miho’s hot semen flooding her mouth. With this, she felt the pleasure rise to a peak, the intense bliss surging all through her body as she came. 

Regaining her breath she flopped down on the bed and buried her face in a comfy pillow, no space in her mind for anything but the thought of Miho and the wonders of her body, both real and imagined. Still naked and feeling sweaty after such an intense self-pleasure session, Yukari rose and wrapped herself in a towel, thinking she needed a quick shower before going to bed. The hour was late. There wouldn’t be anyone in the nearby shower block so it would be fine for her to go just wrapped in her towel. 

***

Opening the door to the shower block, Yukari was taken by surprise when she heard the sound of a shower in use. Somebody was in here! Suddenly she sensed something. The smell of that shampoo… it was so familiar. Could it be? She walked closer and suddenly heard a voice from one of the cubicles. 

‘Yukari?’ 

The girl’s heart raced with delight. ‘Oh Miho – you’re back!’ 

She flung open the cubicle door to see Miho stood before her, her beautiful naked body glistening with water droplets. ‘I am. Got back late so thought I’d just have a quick shower’. Miho noticed Yukari, wearing nothing but her towel, blushing slightly. ‘Care to join me?’ 

‘Oh Miho – Miho!’ Yukari dropped her towel as the two lovers embraced and shared an ecstatically passionate kiss. ‘You’re here…’

=END=


End file.
